Let love be here and come now
by Warlordrules
Summary: Its a story that will continue about Spitfire and Soarin. A little RDash in there for fun. XD
1. Chapter 1

Let the romace begin... Love!

**Warning:**

This fanfic will contain FlutterMac and SoarFire.

**ENJOY**

"Well here we are" Soarin said with a pinch of hatred in him. This had to be the moment he asked her. No messups and no regret. He couldn't feel so lucky that he, out of all colts, was with the most beutiful mare in all of Equestria.

"Well I can't say its not fancy for lunch" Spitfire said with a grin. She knew what this was, this was his sad attemp to get her out on a date. It was cute the way he thought that she didn't know what this was. "I can't say that I wish we could go to the cafe" She said very sacasticly.

"OH... um if its too fancy we could go to the cafe" He knew that she wasn't one for fancy occasions unless the whole team was there, and it was a party so he guessed that she wasn't one for fancy things at all.

As he thought she was talking to him. "Soarin, SOARIN!"

"Wha.. Yeah?" He asked very timidly.

"This is fine "

"Ok if its ok with you"

" Yes its fine now lets go sit down"

They went to their table and sat down. The waiter came and took their orders. Then, they started talking when Soarin knew it was time. He remeberd, no messups and no regrets. "Spitfire, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" She said very cockally.

"Oh ok then how about 2 questions then?"

"There you go. Ask away"

" Well as you know that I am single, and so are you"

"Yes I know this" She knew what question was coming next.

"Well I think we could solve each others problem"

She was in shock. No matter how much she knew the question was coming, she still was shocked that he, of all colts would ask her to be his marefriend, it had to be Soarin. It was a minute or 2 before she could answer. "I..I I just don't know what to say"

"Say yes. I li.. love you alot" He said as a tear came from her eye.

"How can I say no"

"Like this, no"

"Really, you're such a dult sometimes" She say playfully.

"So thats a yes?" He said questionally.

"Well does this answer your question" She leaned and kissed him. He kissed her back and then the whole resturant looked at them. They didn't care as long as they had each other.

"Here is your food my young love birds" The waiter said with a smile. Then and only then had they seen that their waiter or waitress was their biggest fan.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, you're the wonder bolts head flier and your the second head flier. I am like such a huge fan." Rainbow Dash said as she flipped out.

"Yes we are, problem with that" Spitfire said with distain.

"No I'm just such a big fan" She almost fainted. Then she came back to her sences.

By now, the whole resturant was up in chaos when Raindow Dash freaked out. The wonderbolt fan club leader was the one person that recognised them all night, and now she let all the other fans know that they were here.

"Run!" Spitfire shouted

And so they did.

When they got home to soarins house they realized that this was their time to be alone. This was the time to love eachother to their hearts content, it was the time to reval in their beloveds body. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away I'm busy" Soarin said.

"Oh I'm sorry I just wanted to appalogise for ruining your evanings," Raindow Dash said" I'll just go"

"Wait", Spitfire said" Come in we need to talk to you"

"We do?" Soarin said soon getting a smack on the snout.

"Yes we do you big strong dult."

Raindow Dash stepped in without the knowledge that she was in for a _fun_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's recall what we did while we...

Ch.2

Warning:

May contain pony sex

Enjoy

"That had to the best night i've had in a while." Raibow Dash thought with a smirk as she awoke in the kitchen, in the fridge. She hadn't recalled why she was in the fridge, but she knew that the white goo between her legs ment it was good. She looked up a moment or two later to she that Soarin and Spitfire fell asleep having sex on the table. She chuckled as she say this but it was making her unusually horny. As she was about to releave herself of her horny problem they awoke.

"Wha.. what were we doing in the kitchen hun?" Spitfire said as she pulled Soarin's, still trobing, cock out of her love channel. This was still a mystery when they decide that Raindow Dash couln't leave in her current state. So, they all made their way to the one shower in the house. Not thinking they all got in.

"One of us needs to get out hint hint" Spitfire said very hinting.

"Oh ok i'll get out you and Rainbow have a good time" Soarin said as he started to leave the shower.

"No you ideot, I mean Raindow needs to get out and go after we're done" She said while looking very suductivly at Soarin.

"Oh I'm sorry I mean to impose on your time," Rainbow Dash said, "I'll just go home" Then she stepped out and went home.

"She could of jioned us again ya know Spitfire" Soarin said. Pointing out the obvious was Soarin's best ability next to flying and fucking.

"Oh hun I know but," She said a she stroked his flank, "I wanted a certain stallion to myself"

"Who is he, i'll kick his ass out the window and then.." He was cut off abruptly as she turned him on his back and started rubbing his now harden cock. "It's you you dumbass"

He didn't think of what she said only that they were alone, at last. This was a time to really get to know the few things that they didn't know about each other. But, this wasn't the time to dicuss this. There was sex to have.

She knew that his lust would leave quickly. She began on the tip licking slowly down to the base. He responded to this very well as he a slight moan of pleasure. This caused a smile to appeat on her face. "You love that don't you" Spitfire utterd as he forced her mer mouth over his entire cock.

"ooooohhhhhh I love this a hell of a lot more don't you?"

"Mmmhhppp"

"What?!" He said as he lifted her head from his cock.

"NO! I DON'T" She screamed at him for being so damed stupid. "Oh i'm sorry Soar I just wasn't expecting you to be.. so um.. forceful"

"No i'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but I know how to make it up to you"

"What are you ta... OOOOHHHHHH"

He had known that when he made a mistake with a girl that he was having sex with, all he needed to do was play with their clit. This was always a good way to go with him because it was hard to messup when doing this.

She was lost in pleasure when she nailed him in the face with her back hoof. He was out cold when she realized there was no more pleasure to her clit.

"Soarin why'd you stop" Spitfire said in a whiney bratish tone. "Why did you sto... SOARIN! oh my gosh are you ok?" Whe he gave no responce she, somehow, she got him onto his bed, kissed him good bye.

He awoke with a huge hoof print on the side of his face. "Ow what happend, one moment I was pleasuring Spitfire and the next... OH CRAP SPITFIRE! Its to late she probably went home. I just wish I could have given her her flight suit befor she left."

He knew that the next time they'd see each other, she'd need her suit. And that was the only time he could see her without her being embarassed to be seen with him. He began to shudder at this thought. "She isn't embarassed to be with me, is she?"


End file.
